Apri Fool's at the Kamiyas
by G.I.Josee
Summary: Its April fools, and Tai and Kari battle it out... * Ooohhh... I think I may of started something *


****

Disclaimer… : I do not own Digimon or anything like so… I just wrigt fics about e'm ^_^ … 

This takes place about a few years after the hole Digimon incedent… I originally tryed to let them stay the same age that they are now, but as I wrote further in the fic, they seemed a little out of character ( Not really… More less that they bolth seemed to be a little more mature… Or in other words… They were arguing the way a me and my sisters would ^_^… )

****

How it all started …

" He he he …. Allmost done !!! " said a voice. Threw the shadows, a person, most likely to be a kid, was scrolling around in Tai's room. At first, you couldn't make out who it was, but after hearing that voice… It was clear that it was Kari. " Okay, now Tai is gonna wake up with a BIG surprise !!! " She tip-toed out of the room and headed off for bed.

That morning, everyone was sleeping peacfully in the morning ray's. Even Tai. He clutched his body pillow and snoozed, not to mention drulling in his sleep. *^* I'm gonna get kicked for that one… I know it ^_^ *^* …. Well, all in all, he was having a nice nap… That is, Untill… His Clock Radio went off in the crullest possible way ever

~~ So Tell Me What You Want, What You Really Really Want, ……I'll Tell You What I Want, What I Really Really Want …… I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna … I really really really wanna Jiga Jig, ahhhh !!!! ~~ 

This horrorific music played on at Full Blast….

This sent Tai falling out of his bed in a surprised panick. To make things worse, he was sleeping on the top bunk of the Bunk Bed… As soon as he crashed to the ground, he sprung rigt towards the Clock Radio to turn off the racket… " Oohh Fudg-it !!! Which button's wich ??? " He shouted as he was still in a panick… Without thinking, he pulled out the plug from the Radio… 

He then collapsed to the ground, rubbing his head, thinking " Who would want to torture me that way " he thaugt as a chilling shiver crawled down his spine. He was totally stumped on the subject, since Nobody listens to the Spice Girls anymore… He twiched his face as the song was still replaying in his head, over and over and over again… Well, now that he's up, he'd migt as well get dressed for the day. 

As he strugled to slide on his shirt , he ended up tripping on one of his old " Hot Weel's " cars, that he never looks at anymore, but is still dragging on the flor of his messy room, and clonked his head on his dresser… This ended up sending a pile of junk all over his head… He mannaged to pull his head threw the collar of his shirt and sighed… " Boy !!! This just isn't my day !!! " … Then, he started shoving the junk off of him. But one of the objects caugt his eye. It was his callender… " Ooh My God !!! Today is April Fools !!! " He shouted in shock … Then he frowned his eyes and muttered " Kari…. Why that little … "

Back in Kari's room, she was still sleeping, despite all the racket that Tai had made, she was in a deeper sleep than erlyer. Tai silently slid into her room, holding a rubber spider with big green evil eyes ^_^ … He carefully helled the rudder spider to dangle in front of her face as he gently started to wisper in her ear " Waik-ey Waik-ey !!! ". Kari opended her eyes verry groogily and the first thing she saw was the spider ( wich at the time, didn't know it was a fake one ) and she screemed to the top of her lungs. 

" Aaaaahhhhh !!!!… Kill it… Kill it !!! " she shouted. Tai threw a smirk and proudly muttered " April Fool's !!! ". Kari stoped for a second and nodiced Tai, who was holding a rubber spider he had gotted at halloween. She threw her pillow at his head and snarled and said " Oohh !!! So you got my surprise this morning, didn't you !?! ". Tai rose his eyebrows and replied with a grin " ~~ I'll Tell You What I Wan't, What I Really, Really Wan't ~~ … Ummmm, Yeah… No Duhh !!!… Now that stupid song will be stuck in my head for days… But I supose its better than to be scared of rubber spiders … ". " Get out of my room !!! " Kari ordered as she pointed her index finger towards the door. 

Tai was walking out, all proud of himself, when all of a sudden, Kari exclaimed " Watch your step… I think Meeko killed an other mouse last nigt !!! " Tai jumped up startled, and quickly scanned the floor with his eyes. " Hey, wait a minute… Meeko never kill's any mice… That cat is just too laisy !!! " He protested. Then Kari blurted out in giggles " April Fool's !!! ". Tai sarcasticly threw a smile of defeate and walked out the room as Kari laughed at her brother.

****

Later that morning …

At the table, Tai and Kari were eating their breakfast. Their Mom was still in bed ( amaising, isn't it ^_^ ) and their Dad was off to work. 

" So Hikari… Errr… I mean Kari… Where did you get the tape of the Spice Girls from ??? " Tai asked his little sister, puposly calling her by her full name in order to anoy her. " Well Taichi-chan… Errr… I mean Tai… That's for me to know and you to find out… And if you call me Hikari again, your gonna live to regreat it !!! " Kari responded as she made sure that she called Tai by his name that just totally eritates him * Taichi-chan *. Tai gritted his teeth when he heard what she had just called him and replied " Well, Mi-Hikari, I'm not gonna rest untill I find out where you got it from… Oohh !!! And you don't scare me, little sister of mine ". " Don't you know the rules… Never hit a woman… " Kari continued, as she knew she had the uper hand and she was loving every minute of it. Tai snarled his teeth towards Kari, and proceeded to dump his plate in the sink.

When Kari was done her breakfast, she walked into the Living Room but to see Tai strugling to open a can of Planters Nuts ( Yummmy * LOL * ). " Tai, what are you doing ??? " She asked as her curiossity got the better of her. " I'm trying to open the contaner… Whats it look like !?! " Tai exclaimed, strugling with the blue labled can. " Here, let me try… Besides, your probably turning it the rong way !!! " She offered. Tai handed her the can of nuts with a sigh. Kary strugled to open it, but when it did… SURPRISE… a bunch of springy snakes flew out… " Waaaaahhhhhh !!!! " Kari screeched for she did not espect that to happen at all ( She must be dence if she didn't see it coming * LOL * ). Tai was rolling on the floor, laughing histeracly out loud, as he said between gasps… " Ha Ha Ha Ha… Gawd… You fell for that old trick … Goodness Gracious Girl … Your too much !!! ". Kari shruged her shoulder with a ligt blush, then walked out of the room to call T.K. … She thaugt that maybe he could come to her rescue. 

~*~ Riiiiiiing… Riiiiiiing … ~*~ Went the telephone. " Y'hello !!! " T.K. ansered. " Hello, is T.K. there ??? " Kari asked. " Yeah, speaking !!! " He continued. " Ooh, thank God… I need your help… I need to come up with some good pranks to pull on Tai… He's winning !!! " Kari explained. " Didn't operation ~ Spice Girls ~ work ??? " He asked, holding back laughter. " Yeah, but he faugt back with a rubber spider with big green evil eyes … " She rambled. " What ?!?!?! " T.K. asked, obviously comfused. " Look, it's a long story… Why don't you come over and we can come up with a plan. " Kari sugested. " Be rigt over !!! " T.K. happily exclaimed. " Okay !!! Bye Bye… See you then " Kari greeted. " Yeah, see ya !!! " T.K. said as he hung up the phone.

****

When T.K. arives …

The door knocked as Kari raced to open it. " What's all the exitement about ??? " Tai asked his sister. Kari just ignored him as she politely greeted T.K. to come in. Tai grinned as he nodiced T.K. walk into the house. " Ooh, I see " he smiled. 

Tai decided to go and welcome the visit, but they were alredy playing on the Nintendo. Since T.K. wasn't allowed into Kari's room ( Parents orders… they sure don't trust ya, now don't they ^_^ ) they had to improvise. Tai smiled as he said " Hey, T.K. !!! How ya been ?!? " T.K. waved and simply said " Pretty good… ". He was too caugt up in the game to pay too much attention to Tai. Tai smiled and walked out of the room.

" Hah Hah … I'm beating you " Kari exclaimed with a sheer grin. " Are not !!! Take that … Now, who has the upper hand " T.K. shouted. " You will never beat me… Takeru … " Kari plaifully fougt back. T.K.'s moulth hung open while he pushed the pause button. " The name is T.K. " he said with a smirk. " Ooh really ??? " Kari said as a come back. T.K. pounced on Kari as they bolth restled on the floor. " Hikari… Hikari… Hikari… " T.K. evily yet plaifully shouted. " Takeru… Takeru… Takeru… " Kari continued in the same tone. 

They were interupted by Tai and Kari's mother ( Lets just call her Mrs Kamiya ), who said " Now Now children… I'll be gone for a few hours… You'd better be good " with a cheerfull smile. " We will !!! " Kari inocently said, getting up from the floor and brushing herself off. " I'll be here anyway's Mom … " Tai reminded his mother. " I gotta go… Now you kids be good !!! ". Mrs Kamiya said as she rushed out the door. All three kids waved as she pulled out of the drive way in her car. 

Tai leaned against the wall, T.K. sat on the floor and Kari flopped herself on the coutch. As she landed on the coutch, there was a shocking sound …~*~ Big farting sound ~*~ ( How am I supposed to wrigt a farting sound … You tell me * LOL * ) … Kari quicly jumped up from her seat as T.K. stared at her in pure shock… Kari blushed a very deep sahde of red, then, proceeded to check under the coushin. As she did so, she pulled out this object. 

" A Woopy-Coushin !!! " T.K. shouted. Tai, who was laughing in the backround, managed to say… " Haw Haw Haw …. So that's where I put that thing… " Kari glared at Tai and muttered " Oooooohhhh !!! Your in for it now … ". Tai stuck out his toung and proudly walked out of the room as T.K. chuckled a little. " We gotta get him back… But how !?! " Kari asked in fusteration. T.K., who was trying ever so hard to keep himself from laugfing, sceemingly replied. " I think I may have a plan… ". " Ooh, Do tell !!! " Kari mockingly replied. " Would you happed to know who Tai migt just happen to like… " He asked. " I have an Idea, but he never lets on… So I'm not sure… " Kari admitted. " Well, here's your chance to proove yourself if your rigt or wrong… So here's what you need to do … " T.K. then wispered the plan in Kari's ear…

****

The prank in progress …

Well, T.K. had to leave, sadly, because Matt decided to treat him to an Ice Cream on the occasion of it being April Fool's… But that didn't stop Kari from ~ The Batle Of The Pranks ~ towards her brother. The prank T.K. had sugested was just good enough… And if all went to plan, she would find out who, as my friends would say, Tai Had The Hots For ^_^ … 

So Kari simply walked up to the phone, rigt in front of Tai, and said… " Thart was a nice on you pulled on me back there with the Woopy-Coushin… " with a grin. Tai quikly got up and curiously stared at Kari's guilty face. " Okay… What do you wan't… " he asked. " Have you told Sora how you feal about her !?! " Kari devilishly asked, reveiling a big part of her plan. Tai's eyes grew wide as he nervously gulped, cause his throat had gotten dry all of a sudden. " How did you know that ??? " he asked. " Lucky guess … " She shot back as she placed her hand on the receiver of the telephone. " You wouldn't … " he muttered by the pit of his throat. " Try me !!! " She said with a grin while dialing in some numbers. 

Tai stood there motionless, cause he didn't know what to do since he was still in shock. " Hello… Mrs Takenouchi, This is Hikari, Tai's little sister… but you can just call me Kari… I would like to know if my sister in law, Sora Kamiya would be there… " Kari said, talking to the phone while raising her EyeBrows at Tai. 

Tai knew he was blushing pretty badly, and he just hated it. " Okay now Kari… That's enough… " he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Kari to hear. Kari smirked while she knew she had the uper hand again… And It Felt Good … " Ahh, Yeah… Sora !!! I just wanted to let you know that Tai Loooooooves you Soooooooo much… He had a crush on you for the longest time and… " Kari continued, but was cut off by a flying sneeker that Tai threw at her. " THAT'S ENOUGH KARI !!!!" Tai shouted as he could take no more. ". " Gotta Go !!! " Kari quickly said as she droped the phone and started running away as fast as she could while laughing uncontrolably. 

Tai rushed to pick up the receiver, wich had droped on the floor, and sheepishly pleaded. " Hey Sora… That was just Kari… Ignore her… " But he came to realise that Sora wasn't on the phone… In fact, the phone was dialed to the Weather Report Phone Line… Tai sighed in releaf and hung up the phone, then shouted… " Kari… You are Soooooooo Dead !!! ". " April Fool's " Kari shouted with an amused smiled from across the other side of the room. Tai started to chase her around the house as Kari ran while giggling. 

They were, how ever, interupted by Mrs Kamiya, who had just returned from the erans she had to run. " Whats going on here !?!?! " She firmly asked. Bolth Tai and Kari came to a screeching hault and stood there, just staring at their mother, who didn't seam to be too pleased. " She started it… " Tai threw in. " Yeah well he put a Woopy-Coushin in the coutch while T.K. was here " Kari defended herself. " Yeah well she… " Tai heasitated at that last comment wich he didn't wan't his mother to know about him liking a certan person. Mrs Kamiya rolled her eyes and sighed. " When will you two ever learn… "

****

Later that night …

Tai and Kari were outside, looking at the stars. ( Let me add, they were kicked out of the house for a while because their constant Pranking and Sarcastic Remarks were getting out-a-hand. ^_^ ).

" Gee Kari… " Tai said, breaking the silence " Your getting good at this… This year, it was a tie… Next year, you migt even beat me !!! ". " Well, I learned from the best… With a little help from T.K., that is " Kari smiled as she replied. " I wunder if Mom will loose her marbles Next year … " Tai added… " Probably… " Kari ansered. " Well, that was a clever one you had pulled on me this morning… With the… Spice Girls… ( he shuddered when he mentioned the groop ) … But I still don't know where you got the tape from… " Tai said. " Like I said… It's for me to know, and for you to find out… " Kari defended. " And the hole Woopy-Coushin thing… That was nasty " she continued. " Yeah, well Sora had won it for me at the fair, since I couldn't throw the dart on that stupid red ballon… " he said with a light blush of shame ^_^ … Kari simply rose an Eye-Brow. " But that's an other story … " he continued at his turn. 

Kari extended her arm towards Tai, offering a nice, hard hand shake. Tai accepted and replied. " Same time next year ?!?!? ". " Ooh Yeah… It's all good !!! " Kari ansered with the nice smile and dimples we all grew to love. " And the one you pulled on me with the telephone… Errrr… Never do that again " Tai nervously ordered. Kari smiled. " It's okay… Your secret's safe… You can trust me " Kari reashured. Tai smiled as he reached his hand behind Kari's ear, then, he flicked it with his finger. ( Don't ya just hate it when people do that !!! ) Kari fought back by poking Tai in the side, causing to tickle him. ( Like they would do to Pilsburry Doughboy ). Despite this minor battle, this was all in fun. 

At that moment, a car had pulled in. " Well, it looks like Dad's home… So now Mom don't got no reason to keep us outside " Tai sugested. " Yeah… We'd better go… Its getting late anyway... " Kari continued. " Wait… hold on now… There's still 2 minuts left for April Fool's… Wanna sit it out… " Tai stated. Kari huged her brother and said " Tai… You're the best ". " And your da bomb " Tai continued. 

They bolth walked off back to their apartment, Tai's arm extended around his sister's shoulder as Kari did the same for her brother. " Will you look at that… its mid-night !!! "Tai exclaimed as he memorised his watch. " Well I'll be… An other April Fool's has gone by… Allready… That was fast… " She said with a friendly grin. Tai smiled. " But really Tai " Kari continued " What were you doing under there with Sora when Garudamon shealed you guy's … You know… You were attacked by Mamothmon… Remember ". Tai heasitated at the question. " Where did you hear that from !?!?!?! " Tai asked as a deep blush broke out in accross face. " I know my way around you know… Just because I wasn't there at first, doesn't mean I have to be excluded from your experences " Tai snickered and scruffed up Kari's hair. " I'll tell you… Maybe when you're a little older… " he said. " Awww, come on !!!! " Kari added, yet knowing not even she could make him tell.

And that ends this year's April Fool's, Yup… The time of the year that the try to rip each others throats out ^_^ … All in all, They had a good laugh after they came in, wen't to bed and dreamed about their Digi-buddy's and wundered what next years addition of April Fool's would bring …

**_ ~*^^*~ The End ~*^^*~_**

A/N *: Now that wasn't so bad, now was it… One of the main reason's I wrote this fic ( Other that being just plain bored ^_^ ) was that I nodiced that Tai and Kari never seamed to argue… Not on the show, nor the fics… So I thaugt that I had the opetunity to do so… And Please… I beg of you… Don't coun't on my spelling at all… I know it's horrible… But I go to french school, so It's really hard to maintaine propper english spelling… As I was saying, don't juge my spelling… Juge the fic it-self… 

All in All, tell me what you think… Did I make you laugh… Did I make you smile… Did I scare you with the Spice Girls songs * LOL *… Read and Review… And tell me if you wan't me to keep wrigting ( Other fics, that is… I'm not likely to make a seequel to this one… But if you really liked it… You never know ^_^ )

That's all for now… G.I.Josee :)


End file.
